How We Met
by Emilia Taylor
Summary: How Grimmjow and OC Narumi fell inlove. Cliche, but adorable. Incomplete. Rated for language.


An incomplete, cliché love story between my OC and Grimmjow. I skipped from the classroom scene straight to the beginning of the juicy bit because I was inspired and didn't want to lose it. I will finish these stories….. Eventually…. Read and Review!

The door of the classroom squeaked open and the whole class looked up from their desks to the door, "Ah thank you for joining us today, Mr. Jaegerjaques, please take your seat and make sure you serve your tardy detention after school today." The class stared as a tall, cyan blue haired teen walked in. His hair was messy, some strands hanging in front of his cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing the school uniform, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows exposing his muscular arms, the top buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing his collar bone, and his blue and gold striped tie hung loosely around his neck. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his grey slacks that led down to his polished black shoes. His ensemble was topped off by a devilishly sexy grin that he flashed when the teacher said his name, making all the girls in the class quietly sigh and smile while staring at the sexy bad boy, all except one girl who hadn't looked up. He walked through the isle of desks to his seat, which happened to be next to said girl who was still concentrating on her work and not looking at him.

He sat down, leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. The girl made a quiet scoffing noise and shook her head. He didn't notice. He turned his head to his right to look at a boy who was obviously too tall for his desk. He had shoulder length, pitch black hair that parted a little off center with his bangs covering his left eye. "Hey Nnoitra, where were you this weekend? You weren't at Shiro's party" Nnoitra turned to grin at him, "I was *studying* with Nel all weekend, 'sides, I told ya that Shiro gives me the creeps, Grimmjow." Grimmjow laughed rather loudly making most of the students turn around and look at him. Grimmjow glared back at all of them and they quickly looked away. "Mr. Jaegerjaques, I know for a fact that you do not have good enough grades to be goofing off in this class. Same goes for you, Mr. Gilga." The teacher stared at them as they sunk further into their seats. Nnoitra snickered and Grimmjow leaned over to punch him in the arm, "Ow! What the fuck, Grimmjow?" Nnoitra winced in pain and cursed loudly, "Mr. Gilga!" The teacher called out, the boys stiffened, "I'm not in the mood for this today, boys. Mr. Gilga, office. Now. Mr. Jaegerjaques, to help you with your grade I'm going to assign you a student tutor." Nnoitra and Grimmjow groaned. Nnoitra stood, rising to his full height of 7 feet and half an inch as he ducked through the doorway out of the class room. The teacher quickly scanned over the heads of the students in the class, all the girls were eagerly raising their hands and flailing them at the teacher. The teacher passed by all them and her eyes zeroed in on the only girl not looking up, "Miss Takahashi, I would like you to be Mr. Jaegerjaques tutor." The girl hit her forehead with her palm, "Why me? I'm sorry, but i can barely stand sitting next him let alone talking to him!" she whined, Grimmjow whipped his head to the left to look at the girl, "Its cuz I'm so damn sexy, isn't it?" he smirked and the girl made a gagging sound, "There are plenty of other girls in this class who would gladly tutor him." The teacher shook her head, "This isn't up for discussion, and you are going to tutor him. I chose you because I know you won't get -ahem- side tracked." Grimmjow watched the girl and gave her the once over. She had waist length golden brown hair that had a slight wave, almost curl to it. Her school uniform's grey pleaded skirt, that went with her white button up shirt and red bow tie, had been accidentally hiked up a bit because of her movements, exposing her very long, tan legs that contrasted against the stark white of her knee high socks. Grimmjow smirked, he might not have really noticed her before, but he could definitely get her -ahem- side tracked if he wanted to. He took another look at her, her shirt was tight and showed off her assets nicely and he could see her hazel green eyes sparkle from across the isle. And he wanted to. (Why hadn't I noticed her before? Damn those legs... What was her name? Takahashi?... Shit I don't know her first name...) Grimmjow thought to himself. The girl groaned, but agreed with the teacher, "Fine... I'll do it..." Grimmjow smiled, this ought to be fun. The teacher smiled and returned to the lesson. Grimmjow leaned over towards the girl, who was purposely trying to avoid eye contact, "Psssssssssttttt... Hey Psssssssssttttt... Yo tutor girl... Pssssss-" "What? What do you want?" the girl exploded on him and Grimmjow recoiled in shock, but just as quickly leaned forward again, "Hey" Grimmjow gave her his trademark sexy grin and she rolled her eyes and looked away. Grimmjow scoffed, "Rude, I just wanted to ask you what your name was, sweet heart." she slowly turned her head to face him, "it's almost the second semester, I've sat by you the entire time and you don't know my name? And don't call me sweet heart, that isn't my name." Grimmjow frowned, "Then what IS your name, Hun?" Her glare intensified, "It's not "Hun" either, it's Narumi..." Grimmjow flashed his teeth, "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Narumi rolled her eyes again and was going to turn back to the teacher until Grimmjow grabbed her arm, she froze, "hey would ya stop that? I'm trying to talk to you, why are you giving me the cold shoulder?" Narumi picked up the hand holding her arms with her fingers and threw it away like it was a used tissue, "I don't have to have a reason. We can talk after class. Unlike you, I listen to the teacher during class." Grimmjow frowned again as Narumi focused her attention elsewhere.

Grimmjow stared at her while she talked, he was looking at her lips and wondering what they tasted like. Looking at her long golden, brown hair wondering how soft it was. Looking at her eyes, wishing she'd look at him instead of the stupid math homework that he wasn't paying attention to. Grimmjow decided to stop wondering and find out, "See? The negative carries over, so that makes this five and makes X eq-" Grimmjow had quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against her's cutting her off mid sentence. Narumi's eyes went wide and she pushed on his shoulders to get him off and he fell back slightly. They were sitting in his bed in his bedroom at his house where his parents were not present. That was a lethal combination at Grimmjow's house for a girl to be over. Grimmjow looked confused and stared at her as she blushed profusely, "What the hell was that? Does math turn you on or something?" Grimmjow smirked, "Nah I hate math, but you sure as hell do." he flashed his wicked smile and Narumi blushed even more, "Wh- what? No no no no no no NO! You are NOT going to put the moves on me, I've seen you do it to a hundred girls and I won't be your next."


End file.
